Wedding Anniversary
by CMCrazies
Summary: Willifer 1 year wedding Anniversary ! couldnt help myself hit and run was a year ago and was the best episodes ever


**Okay so, I was looking at the episode guide, and it shows that CM season 7 ended on 16****th**** may so its Willifer one year wedding Anniversary. So I thought Id write a one shot. Enjoy.**

**Anniversary**

Waking up, JJ turned off her alarm, rolling over she saw Will's side of the bed was empty. Rolling out of bed, JJ pulled on her slippers walking down the stairs into the kitchen, she heard music coming from the kitchen. Standing in the door way, JJ stood watching as Will sang along with the music, cooking breakfast.

Smiling, JJ walked behind Will kissing his neck. "Well good morning"

Will smiled, putting down the pan, turning to her. "Good Morning" Will smiled kissing her soft lips.

JJ smiled. "So what you cooking and where's my boy"

Will smiled, turning off the pan. "Pancakes, and bacon" Will paused, putting the pancake on top of the rest. "And our son, is spending the day with all his favourite aunts and uncles.

JJ looked at Will. "So we have the house to ourselves all day?"

"All day, and all night" Will said winking at her.

JJ smiled kissing Will once again. "I love you"

"And I love you" Will smiled. "Lets eat"

After eating JJ helped Will clear off, placing the plates back into the cupboard, Will wrapped his arms around her waist. "So you know what to day is right?"

"May 16th" JJ smiled, leaning her head back onto his chest.

"And.."

"And a year ago, was the worst and best weekend of my life"

Will let out a little chuckle. "Your never gonna let me live this down are you"

Turning in his hold, JJ sighed. "What do you think" she raised her brow.

"I think. I'll show you how sorry I am once again" Will said kissing her.

JJ smiled returning the kiss, pulling away, she pulled on his hand, She pulled him through the house and up the stairs. Stopping at there bedroom. "Show me"

Will smiled, running his hand down her face, moving there bodies into the bedroom. Laying down on the bed, JJ smiled, running her hands through Will's hair, letting out a moan, she felt his lips move along her neck, running her hand down his chest, JJ pulled on his shirt. Standing back up, Will pulled off his shirt through it on the floor, JJ smiled pulling on his chain, pulling him back on top of her. Smiling, Will ran his hand up JJ's back, kissing her stomach. Closing her eyes, JJ pulled on the bed sheets.

"Will…."

"I know" he smiled, kissing her stomach.

Climbing off the bed, JJ walked round the bed, picking up Will's shirt, sliding on her panties, JJ saw Will sit up, smiling she pulled his shirt over her head. Climbing back on the bed, JJ sat on his waist, leaning over she kissed him once again, pulling the chain over his head, slipping it round her neck. Smiling, Will cupped JJ's cheek. "Happy Anniversary"

JJ smiled "Happy Anniversary" she said kissing his chest, stopping at his bullet wound, she slowly ran her finger along it.

"Hey" Will said, tilting her chin. "Don't"

Sighing, JJ gave him a little smile. "Sorry I just."

"I know" he kissed her.

"I know so much happened that day, but If I had lost you…."

"Jennifer, I'm here. I'm here right now, and ya know I'm not going' anywhere without a fight"

JJ smiled. "I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled.

Will smiled, pulling her next to him, kissing her forehead. "You want your present now?"

JJ smiled, biting her lip. "You mean that wasn't my present."

Will laughed. "No"

JJ laughed. "Then give me"

Climbing out bed, Will pulled on his boxers, turning round he saw JJ now crossed legged. Smiling. He walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a gift bag, sitting back down on the bed , he sat behind JJ. "Happy one year wedding anniversary baby"

JJ smiled, laying her head in the gap in his neck. Opening the bag, JJ pulled out the box, smiling she saw the white gold, trollbeads bracelet smiling, she turned her head to Will. Picking it up, JJ ran her finger along it, looking at the clasp she looked up at Will. Seeing the initials W&H. feeling a tear fall down her cheek, JJ looked at Will. "I love it"

Will smiled. "Henry helped me pick it out"

JJ smiled. "Can you?"

"Of course" Will smiled, wrapping the bracelet around her wrist.

"Now" JJ smiled, leaning over the bed, pulling out a box. "I found this, and I know your gonna love it, but don't hate me"

Will smiled, taking the box of her. Opening it he found a new chain. Running his hand along the circle pendent, that had the name Lamontagne through it. "JJ…"

"I was thinking, maybe I could keep this one"

Will smiled, pulling her into his arms "I love it, and I love you, and it looks better on ya"

JJ smiled, widely, cupping his cheeks. "I'll love you forever, until were old and grey, and can't move from our rocking chairs."

"I can't wait" Will smiled.

"I'm glad I married you"

Will smiled. "Ya know, I've loved you for the last six years, and I'll love ya for another eighty"

JJ smiled. "I know and I'm glad I gave you my number"

"I'm glad I finally decided to ask for help on my daddy's case"

JJ smiled. "I am too" she smiled kissing him

"I love you, and our family so much"

"I'm yours and only yours" JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

**THE END**

**/**

**Hope you liked it**


End file.
